


Safe

by Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair



Series: Birthdays, Holidays, and Because I Feel Like It [3]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Other, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair/pseuds/Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair
Summary: Loba has been avoiding Bloodhound, but not for the reasons the hunter believed.
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Bloodhound
Series: Birthdays, Holidays, and Because I Feel Like It [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107680
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> A short one shot gift for another buddy. :))
> 
> Happy bday L!

Loba Andrade was exhausted. It had been a long day, the legend participating in a duos game on Olympus. She had won, but there wasn’t a moment of rest as she and her teammate Ajay were whisked away for photos and both a private and public interview. It was taxing, sitting beneath the bright lighting with a smile on her face, answering the questions she was bombarded with for several hours.

And even now, as the sun sank in the horizon, Loba was on her way to change and fix her make up for the victory party with the sponsors. 

She was so focused on her thoughts Loba didn’t notice she was being followed until a hand wrapped around her wrist.

Loba turned quickly, a scowl already on her face as she prepared to lecture whoever dared to sneak up on her, angry words dying in the woman’s throat when she came face to face with Bloodhound.

“Bloodhound?” Loba questioned, a little surprised as she stared at her reflection in the smoky glass of the tracker’s goggles.

“I did not mean to startle you,  _ kappi _ ,” Bloodhound’s voice was softer than usual, a hint of uncertainty in the way they stood. This was a surprise to Loba, the thief having never witnessed the other legend seem unsure of themself since first meeting them.

Loba glanced down at where the hunter’s gloved fingers were still wrapped around her wrist, Bloodhound seeming to just realize that they were still holding her captive, the tracker releasing her wrist. The thief would be lying if she said she wasn’t disappointed by their firm yet gentle grip leaving her arm.

“Did you need something, beautiful?” Loba questioned, breaking the silence while offering the other legend a bright smile.

Bloodhound shifted from one foot to the other, seeming at a loss of what to say.

Glancing down the hall in the direction of her personal quarters, Loba turned back to her friend. “I really must go,” she began, inspecting her nails shyly. “I have to-”

“You are avoiding me,” Bloodhound cut her off then, “have I done something to offend you?”

Surprised, Loba found herself staring at the tracker in surprise, but when she really thought about it… She  _ has _ been avoiding Bloodhound. Quite blatantly if she was recalling things correctly. But what hurt her heart the most was how  _ hurt _ the other legend sounded.

“I-” Loba stopped herself, unsure of how to voice her thoughts.

_ When you finally have something you love with all your heart… _

Loba shut her eyes as Revenant’s voice whispered from the shadows in the back of her mind, the thief taking a deep breath, fingers clenched into tight fists as she tried not to let panic overtake her.

“Loba?” Bloodhound spoke up then, sounding quite concerned.

“I-I can’t, Bloodhound, I…” Loba fought the tears that threatened to creep up on her, a lump in her throat. “We..”

_ I’ll annihilate it and send you into the hell you deserve. _

Loba was shaking, hands covering her ears as she tried to block out the  _ demonio’s _ voice.

Gloved hands were on the thief then, Bloodhound gently cupping her face in their hands as they pulled her in close, allowing the woman to hide her face in their shoulder.

“He said he would…” Loba bit her lip, arms wrapping desperately around the other legend as she hid herself in their shoulder. “The  _ demonio _ -”

“Has he hurt you?” Bloodhound sounded angry, pulling away slightly so they could get a good look at her face. “What has he done?”

Loba wiped angrily at the tears that threatened to spill over, smearing her make up as she did so. “I found his source code. It was in an underground vault like Hammond said it would be.”

Bloodhound’s head tilted slightly, the tracker seeming confused. “And you destroyed it?” They questioned.

Shaking her head, the woman laughed bitterly. “I took it to the phase runners,” Loba hiccupped, “with just the press of a button, I sent his source code away. He can’t ever die. I wouldn’t give him what he wanted.”

Bloodhound reached out, grabbing the other legend’s hands in their own, looking up at her. “Does he know?”

Loba nodded, sniffing a little. “I told him. He was angry.”

The tracker was silent, seeming to wait for Loba to continue on her own time, something the thief was grateful for.

“As of that day, he’s been my shadow.” The female legend shut her eyes, ignoring the little shiver that travelled down her spine. “I see him everywhere. Watching me. He said that he would destroy everything I loved.”

Loba opened her eyes then, looking into the glass of Bloodhound’s goggles. “He said that the moment I found something I cared about more than anything, he would annihilate it.”

Realization seemed to dawn on Bloodhound then, the tracker squeezing Loba’s hands tightly in their own. 

“The  _ andskotti _ does not own you,” Bloodhound sounded angry. “He wants to control you, but he doesn’t have that power.”

Loba remained silent, Bloodhound sighing softly. “The only power he has is what you give to him,  _ felagi _ fighter.”

Silence fell between the two again, Loba taking a deep breath as she composed herself. “I’m sorry,” the thief laughed in embarrassment. It’d been so long since she’d felt safe enough to be… vulnerable with somebody.

“Do not be sorry,” Bloodhound answered, clearing their throat a little. “You have been avoiding me, because you feared for me?” 

Loba nodded a little. “In you, I found…” the woman paused, searching for the right words. “I found somebody I loved with all my heart.”

Finally admitting her attraction to Bloodhound, Loba felt as if a weight had been taken off her shoulders, the other legend dipping their head ever so slightly before speaking. “I have felt a connection. I denied for a long time, but the Allfather kept leading me back to you.” Their words gave Loba hope, something she had refused to allow herself to feel for so long. “I wish to be at your side.”

Loba found herself smiling despite the faint fears licking at the corner of her mind.

“Allow me to be with you,” Bloodhound was speaking again, “allow us to face the  _ skrimsli _ together.”

“I want that,” Loba answered, voice soft even as Bloodhound reached up to their mask, the thief watching wide eyed as the bottom piece was pulled down to hang around the hunter’s throat. Gentle hands were on Loba’s face again, Bloodhound pulling her down into a kiss. Their lips were scarred, but felt soft against her own as Loba returned it, the woman relaxing into their touch.

All too soon Bloodhound was pulling back, a faint smile on their lips before the mask was replaced, concealing their mouth once again.

“Come, I would like to accompany you to the party,” Bloodhound stated, holding out a hand.

Without hesitation, Loba intertwined her fingers with the hunter’s gloved ones, allowing them to lead her down the hall towards her quarters. She would change and fix the mess of her makeup, but the woman found herself most looking forward to appearing with Bloodhound at the sponsor’s party.

Everyone loved a story.


End file.
